


Familiar Faces

by AlixNovak



Series: Can't outrun the past [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barry facing his past, Bullying, F/M, Flirting, I'm sorry I wrote this at midnight or something, M/M, No Smut, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Past Drug Use, Past Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), a lot of lying going on, in this fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixNovak/pseuds/AlixNovak
Summary: This is the second part of When the past catches up. See what happens when Barry has more secrets and his friends find out.





	1. A lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and I'm sorry there might be a lot of mistakes since English is not my native language. So in this fic, Eddie did not die and Barry got adopted by Joe of the end of his school year at Dalton.

After a few months, everything was kinda back to normal. Barry went to work and at the same time he was the Flash. Iris forgave him of course, she just can’t be mad at him forever. Joe and Wally also forgave him. Joe questioned his adoptive son about his doings in school and his connection with drugs. Joe adopted Barry at the very end of school. His rich adoptive parents were in a car accident and unfortunately died, leaving everything to Barry aka Sebastian Smythe. He sold the house, the cars, everything just to start a new life with a new identity.

Team Arrow and Legends forgave him too. When they work together with Team Flash, they’ll always tease him about his past self. They do know when to stop tho.

Barry is single again after the whole breakup with Iris. Iris is back together with Eddie and living her own life. She checks in on Team Flash but doesn’t really get involved anymore. Eddie wants to marry her and asks Barry for advice.

“Barry! Hey can I talk to you? It’s kinda important.” Eddie says as he enters Barry’s office. “Sure, what’s up?” He smiled back. “I want to ask Iris to marry me.” eddie blurted out and Barry just smiles at him, he’s not really surprised. “That’s great news! Did you asked Joe?” Eddie stares at him as his smile vanishes. “No...not yet.” He answered. “Hey but maybe you, me and Joe can grab lunch today and then I’ll ask him if it’s okay-” Eddie gets cut off from Barry “Hell no. Listen, that’s a thing that you should do on your own.” Barry said with an apologizing look on his face. “Anyway, I already have a lunch date today. See you tomorrow.” Barry said as he walked out.

Eddie follows him to the elevator and steps in. “You’re not coming to work this afternoon?” He asked as Barry faces him “No this lunch date is kind of important to me so it might take longer…” He says while Eddie has this ‘Oh he’s about to get laid’ look on his face. “No! Not what you’re thinking Eddie!” Barry tries to laugh it off as he leaves the elevator.

Barry enters a bistro down the street and looks around, trying to find the person he’s going to meet. he sees him and sits down in the booth next to him. “Hey.” The man says with a huge smile on his face. “Hey...Hunter.” Barry greets him, but there is no joy in his voice. “How should I call you now? Barry? Sebastian?” Hunter asks. “Sebastian.” Barry says. Since he meets someone from his past, they might as well call him Sebastian.

“Okay then Sebastian…Why did you want to meet me?” Hunter asks as he scoots closer to Barry aka Sebastian. “Kurt sent a CD which kind of destroyed my life, mixed up my normal. I want to know why all of sudden and how the fuck did he find me.” Barry says pissed. Hunter stares at him in disbelief. “He did that? Wow I honestly did not expect that from him.” he says apologizing. “Well if you don’t know anything about it.” Barry says as he got up, wanting to leave the bistro. A hand grabbed his arm and Barry turned around to face his ex Hunter. “I do not know why he sent it but we’ll find out why. Okay?” Barry tried to free his arm but the other man has a strong grip, not wanting to let him go just yet. “Why do you want to help all of sudden? Why do you care now?!” He tried not to yell in the bistro. “I owe you that after all that shit that happened at Dalton. “Please let me help you this time…” Hunter loosens his grip and takes Barry’s hand in his. Barry stares at him but after a moment of intense eye staring, he sees the honesty in Hunters eyes. Barry nods and Hunter let’s go of his hand.

They walk into Barry’s apartment. “Do you want something to drink?” Barry asked as Hunter sits down on the couch. “No I’m good. So let me ask, do you have any leads on Kurt?” Barry reenters the living room with one sheet in his hand. “This is all I found about him. No number or address. I called other people from my past and also met them to asked them....Almost nothing. I just know that he and Blaine got divorced. Blaine’s living in New York and Blaine should also be living in New York when Rachel is right. “How are your relationships with them?” Hunter asked his former lover “Well we don’t meet up to chit chat or shopping or something. We talk when it’s important.” Sebastian said.

“Do you miss them? I mean sometimes?” Hunter asks as he scoots closer to his ex on the couch. “Do you miss me?” Barry did not look him in the eyes. “I do…” Barry admits, feeling the breath of his ex on his neck. He turns around to face Hunter.

All of sudden, the doorbell rings and they both flinch. “I should get that.” He got up and walked over to the door. “Barry I just talked to Joe…” Eddie says in one breath as soon as Barry opened the door but stopped abruptly as he sees the other man on the couch. “Sorry am I interrupting something?” Barry shakes his head “No it’s fine. Come in.” He steps aside as he lets the blond man pass. “So what did he say?” Barry asks his collegue. Eddie has a big smile on his face and Barry just knows the answer. “Congrats man! I knew Joe wouldn’t let you down!” He pulls Eddie into a hug and smiles.

They both pulled away as they hear a fake cough from the couch. Hunter looks at them kinda annoyed, jealous maybe? “Oh uhm...Eddie this is Hunter, Hunter this is Eddie a friend from work.” He tried to make the ‘a friend from work’ louder. “Anyway, when are you going to ask Iris to marry you?” Barry says and looking to Hunter who had an apologizing smile on his face. “Well, I’m still planning but I’ll let you know. I should get going tho. I still need to work this afternoon.” Eddie says as he leaves Barry’s apartment.

“Sorry,” Hunter said “I thought he was...more than just a friend.” Barry shakes his head as he lets out a laugh. “I mean yeah he’s hot but he is also the boyfriend of one of my best friends.” “Seb you haven’t told me what’s on the CD yet...but if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. I’d still help you.” Hunter says as he places a hand on Barry’s shoulder. Barry told him everything- Almost everything. He might have left out that he got super speed now.


	2. The Liar

After an hour of explanations and apologies, they’ll come to an end. “So the most important thing is to find Kurt now and asked him one simple question. Why he did it.” Barry noded. “Did you also talk to Blaine about it?” Hunter asked him and Barry just shakes his head. “After all I’ve done to him? I kinda ruined his life and tried to separate him from Kurt so...I’d rather not talk to him.”

A phone rings, it’s Barry’s. He looks at the screen and it’s Cisco. “Sorry I gotta take it.” Barry got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. “Hey what’s up?” He asked Cisco “Hey Caitlin wanted to run some tests on you today, already forgot?” Cisco asks him, waiting from an answer. “I actually don’t have time today. Something personal came up.” He said. “Well that’s fine I guess. Just so that you know, Caitlin will be mad of course.” Cisco said. “I know tell her that I’m sorry. See you then, bye.” Barry hung up.

At Star Labs.  
Cisco put his phone away as he waits with Iris, Joe and Eddie until Caitlin arrives at Star Labs. “Hey Cisco, where’s Barry?” Caitlin just entered. Her colleague shakes his head “He’s not coming today. Said something personal came up.” He frowned on that as he realized that Barry actually always tells his Team his personal stuff. “Personal? Something we don’t know about?” Caitlin says. Eddie puts a hand in the air “I think I know why he’s not coming. He’s probably getting laid.” Iris stares at him “And he’s not telling me?” She says scandalized. “Did you see his date? Is he or she hot? What’s their name? She started. “Well, it’s an he, he looks good I guess and his name is Hunter.” At this point everyone just stares at Eddie with wide eyes. “His ex? Like the ex who gave Barry drugs at one point of school?!” Joe yells. “I-I didn’t know, what?! Do you have a picture of this Hunter guy from school? Maybe it’s the same Hunter but we could be wrong.”

Joe pulls out his phone and shows him a picture he took from a file. “After Barry told me everything that happened in school, I got curious and searched some people up.” Eddie nods “That’s him. Younger on this picture of course but that’s him.” Joe shakes his head “Oh Barry what did you got yourself into again…”

“Dad I know you are worried about Barry but I think he can make his own choices. Hunter got arrested because of the drugs back then. He got what he deserved and apparently Barry forgave him so...it’s his choice if he wants to see him again.” Iris says.

Joe just nodded in agreement “I’ll still check in on him tho.” “Well I’m just mad that he ditched us for his ex.” Caitlin said with her arms crossed.

Two days later Barry woke up to the sound of voices in his apartment. “Who’s there?!” He got up and met several police officers and Joe in his living room. “Barry you were missing! Where were you? I couldn’t reach you!”

“Sorry I left my phone here. I spontaneously flew to New York.” Barry said as the police officers were leaving his apartment. Joe stayed of course. “Did you go alone?” He narrows his eyes, kinda expecting Barry to lie, again. His adoptive son nods. Barry looks at the clock on his wall “Shit sorry Joe I have to leave in twenty minutes. I have something important to do. I won’t be at work today.” He hurries to change into his normal clothes after he gently shoved Joe out of his apartment before he could even say anything.

Barry calls Hunter, asking him to meet him in the Bistro again.

At Star Labs  
Joe walks in while Caitlin was checking something on her computer and Cisco watching YouTube videos. Captain Cold and Team Arrow were there too. “What are they doing here?” Joe ask and Caitlin was the one who answered “Team Arrow needed help with a case and Snart...I actually don’t know what he wants here.” They all turn to him. “Well, I just wanted to check on our speedster. Haven’t seen him since...the incident with the CD.” He answered.

Joe shook his head “Anyway, Cisco I need you to hack the airport camera records from two days ago. Just do it I’ll explain later.” They all looked at him kinda in shook what he just said. But Cisco did it anyway, after ten minutes he had the records. “So what do we look for?” Cisco asked as they all were watching the records. “Barry.” Joe said, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

Snart was the one who found him on the recordings. “Joe why was he on the airport? And is that Hunter?” Cisco asked and Joe nods. “He apparently flew to New York spontaneously and left his phone here. That’s why I couldn’t reach him. He also said that he flew alone. He’s lying to me again.”

“Do you want me to ask him if he had a friend with him? Maybe he’s not telling you because you wouldn’t approve of his choice meeting his ex again?” caitlin asked and Joe agrees. She pulls out her phone and calls Barry who picked up after a few moments. “Hey Caitlin what’s up? I’m kind of busy today.” He greets.

“Where were you? We were worried about you.” She puts him on speaker. “Sorry left my phone here. I spontaneously flew to New York.” He replied. “You flew to New York? Alone?” She said shocked. “Yes.” Was his answer. The whole room was tense. Knowing he’s lying. “Oh okay well I guess uhm…” She looked around in the room, she’s running out of words for this conversation. Oliver takes the phone “Hey Barry it’s Oliver. We wanted to know if you’re fine and well I guess you are so, we were just checking in on you. Also, we could need a little help with a case in Starling if you have time?”

He quickly changed the subject as Caitlin lets out a breath of relief. “Sorry I don’t have time. Something important came up.” Barry answered “More important then solving a case?” Oliver frowned when Barry answered “Yes. I actually need to hang up now. Bye.” That was the end of the conversation.

“Okay so we know he is lying. To all of us.” Oliver said and sighed. “I’m sure he had his reasons.” Snart said as he was leaving the room. “Hey where are you going? Are you not helping with the case?” Cisco asked. “Sorry but no. I was just here to check on the speedster.” Then he left Star Labs.


	3. The Past and Forgiveness

At the Jitters Coffee  
“So that’s all we found then...Kinda disappointing.” Hunter said to Barry as he looked through the papers he had. “All we know now is that Kurt and Blaine still talk sometimes if it is very important. Blaine said that Kurt found the CD lying around in their old apartment. He also doesn’t know why he sent it or how he found me. Great.” Barry sighted. “It was good talking to Blaine again was it?” Hunter asked and Barry agrees “Yeah a spontaneous flight to New York was maybe a good thing. I was so stressed with work and being the F- friend everyone wants me to be you know.” Barry started and catches himself as he almost told Hunter about him being the Flash.

“So...Blaine gave you Kurts number. Why didn’t you call him already?” the man frowned at Barry who just sipped his coffee. “I-I was such a dickhead to him in school and kind of bullying him, almost ruined his relationship with Blaine. After this trip, I don’t know if Kurt has to give me a reason why he did it. I should have been the one to give him a reason not to do it.” Barry said and sighed.

“I’m ending it here. I’ve had enough of this. I have duties like work and checking in on my friends. I don’t have time to worry about a why. I already forgave Kurt.” Barry got up and Hunter catches his arm like in the first meeting they had. “Sebastian wait. Are we, I mean could we be dating again? I know there are a lot of reasons why you shouldn’t but I’ve changed.”

Barry sighed again “I don’t know Hunter. It was nice seeing you again but I guess I’m just not ready for a relationship yet. A few months ago I was supposed to marry the girl I had a crush on since...well since a long time. We broke up and it did break a part of me.”

Hunter loosens his grip “But stay in contact? I mean if you need someone to talk to. I mean it Seb. I’m just a phone call away this time.” Last time Barry heard the words ‘I’m just a phone call away’ from Hunter was while he was still a student. One evening he took some of the drugs Hunter gave him and his friends but turns out there were not clean and Sebastian almost died, tried to call Hunter but he didn’t pick up the phone. Blaine came over to talk to Sebastian about that he isn’t going to tolerate the bullying anymore. Sebastian was in the big garden of his adoptive parents mansion.

Blaine hurt coughing noises from there and went into the garden. Then he saw Sebastian almost unconscious laying on the ground. An unknown drug in a plastic bag. He immediately called the ambulance.

“Hey are you okay?” Hunter asked. Barry blinked a few times, coming back to reality. “Yeah I just remembered something. Sure I’ll give you a call sometime.”

Hunter left and flew back to New York that day. Barry just realized he hadn’t spent much time with his friends or family so he went to Star Labs that evening, hoping his friends wouldn’t be mad at him.

“Hey Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Eddie and apparently all of you. What’s going on? Another case?” Barry greeted his friends, Team Arrow and Snart. All he got were some angry stares and he just couldn’t figure out why. “There is our lying boy.” Snart greeted him with a smirk on his face.

“What are you talking about Snart?” Barry said annoyed “Have you been stalking me again?” But before he gets his answer from Snart, Joe interrupts, answering his question “No that was me. I knew you were lying to me after the two days you were practically missing so I asked your team to check the airport camera recordings and the we all saw that you lied to me and to Caitlin on the phone…”

“Joe listen, something came up. Something from my past and I had to look into it. Getting answers. This time I had to face it myself and people from the past. In the last week I wasn’t really Barry. I was most likely Sebastian Smythe again and...it felt right to me. I just needed a break from all this. From being the Flash. Hunter was there for me and I trust him. I know lying to you guys wasn’t okay at all but this time I couldn’t get you involved.”

There were some nods from Team Arrow and Joe spoke “Okay if you think so. But I have to let you know that we still got your back Barry. Even if you don’t want us to. I’m a little disappointed at the moment but I understand.” Then he puts a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“I think that we can all agree on Joe’s opinion.” Caitlin says and smiles at Barry “I’m proud of you, you’re facing your fears kind of.”

“Thank you all for understanding-” Barry started but got cut off by Oliver “Hold on, I’m not forgiving you yet. After this case is finish, I’ll expect you in Starling. We’ll have a long talk and lots of exhausting, drilling training.” Barry sighted but agreed. Then the evening kinda went on, Barry chit chatting with Caitlin and Iris about his trip to New York or how hot Hunter was. Oliver, Snart and Joe talking about how annoying this Hunter guy was and Caitlin, Cisco and Team Arrow were actually talking about the case they still have to solve.


End file.
